Love's Daughter falls for the Thief
by Jy19
Summary: A new camper, finds family, friendship, adventure, happiness and love, but will it last forever? Or is it as good as a dream? A dangerous prophecy awaits her and her companions. Can they survive it?
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE'S DAUGHTER FALLS FOR THE THIEF **

A LUKE CASTELLAN FANFICTION

**Author's note:- Okay, so, this is my first fanfiction and it is dedicated to a friend who is in love with Luke, she's still on the Battle of the Labyrinth and refuses to read the next one as we know why, and I told her when she was on the Lightning Thief itself that Luke dies. :p okay, I know I'm being a terribly evil person, but it just slipped out of my tongue, so anyways, all I want to say is, please bear with me, this is first ever story, so, please give me reviews! Also, this is written in the time where Percy has not yet arrived at Camp Half Blood, and before the story catches you, there's something I'd like to say, ****I don't own Percy Jackson.**

**CHAPTER 1 **

**THE NEW GIRL**

**Diana's POV**

I was found knocked out at the front porch of the Big House (as they call it) nearly dead. I landed there fighting off a monster who wanted to eat me on a beach in Long Island Sound. I was running and stumbled inside the camp's boundaries, and saw a knife there, and I immediately picked it up and killed that hideous thing. After that, I don't know how and what happened. I woke up after God knows how long on a bed and saw a beautiful blonde haired, blue eyed girl, feeding me something; it tasted like a liquid version of my favourite blueberry muffins. Yum. I instantly felt better. " Where am I?" I asked her. I didn't have any idea how i reached this place, but then the girl said, " Camp Half- Blood. The safest place for demigods." With this she smiled and I asked another question, " I don't get you. Anyways, how long have I been out?" she replied, "well, you have been in a coma for 3 days, and your first question will be answered by Chiron soon. Are you feeling like getting up, or do you want to rest?"

"No, I want to get up; I want to know the answers to my questions." I said. She helped me up, my legs wobbled under me from not being used since 3 whole days, she took me to the other end of the house. When we reached there, she opened a door and I found a middle-aged man in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and was wearing a tweed jacket. He had warm brown eyes that deflected wisdom and showed that he was an experienced man.

"Hello dear, sit down please" he gestured towards a chair right opposite to him on a medium sized circular table. "Tell me my child, what is your name?" he asked me. "Diana. Diana Hunt." I replied.

"Okay, so, Diana, I know you have many questions, and before you start, I'd like to introduce myself, I'm Chiron, your instructor here, and you may proceed if you wish to."

Although my first question had been partially answered, but i wanted to know more, so I began, "where exactly am I?" the old man smiled and answered, "You are in Camp Half Blood, a camp for the children of the Greek gods. And i hope you know what the term for them is." "Demigods?" I partially asked and partially answered as well.

"You seem to know it somewhat." He smiled. "So is it something like the gods come to the earth, fall in love with humans and have babies with them?" I asked well, I had some prerequisite knowledge because a friend of mine is alot into this stuff and she tells me alot about it and I find it remotely interesting so, I guess I retained some of the things she used to tell me.

"Yes, my dear, it is like that, do you believe in it, may I ask?" he asked. "Well, I don't really know, a friend of mine used to tell me about this but I'm not really sure if I believe in it or not as far as I know, they are myths."

"Well well, let me elaborate you on this." He said with a grim look on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**NEW DISCOVERIES**

After I had my session with Chiron, and after knowing that he is a centaur, I started believing in everything I saw here. I saw boys who were – err, half boys and half goats from waist down, it were a bit weird. I asked the blonde girl who had nursed me "what are those things?" I pointed towards them. "Satyrs." She said looking at me. I suddenly realised that I had been rude, so I asked her, "What is your name? I am so sorry I have been terribly rude." "It's okay". She said. "And I'm Steffi, Daughter of Apollo." She said.

We were walking towards some buildings; they were placed in a 'U' shape, with two at the base and five in a row on each side. And I must say that they were bizarre! They were built in the ancient Greek style except that they were new, they all had each a large brass number above the door, (odds on the left, evens on the right) and they didn't resemble each other in any way. Number nine had smoke stacks like a tiny factory, number 4 had tomato lines on the walls, number three was long, and looked like it was straight out of the sea, yet it as beautiful. Number seven looked like it was made of pure gold and it gleamed so much in the sunlight that it was impossible to look at and cabin ten looked like a life size doll house!

Steffi took me to cabin eleven which looked like a traditional 'old' summer camp cabin. Over the doorway, there was a caduceus; it was a winged pole with two snakes wrapped around it. On the door, there was a guy, he looked around nineteen, with a surfer style body, tall and muscular but not very much, he had blue eyes and short cropped sandy hair and quite good looks, except a scar on his right cheek, but overall, he was hot. "Hi Steffi!" he shook hands with her, "And who might you be miss?" "I'm Diana" with this we shook hands.

"Luke, this is a new camper." Steffi gestured to me.

"Regular or undetermined?" Luke asked. "Undetermined as of now." Steffi answered. "Okay." Luke sighed. Is it bad? I thought.

"Anyways Diana, come in, I'll show you around." He said

-Pagebreak—

An hour or so later, Luke and I were having quite a friendly conversation, he was telling me all about camp, some of his experiences and he suddenly said, "You know D, (a sudden pet name, nice, I thought) I think you are a child of Apollo, 'cause, you know, I think you have a melodious voice and you have a really bright smile" He shyly smiled at this. I was a little shocked, because I wasn't used to guys flirting with me, and Luke was quite attractive, and I was definitely not used to good looking guys hitting on me. Still, I couldn't help but blush and say, "Why, thank you, but you know, I'm not quite so sure, this all is a bit weird." "Don't worry." He said. "You'll get used to it soon" He patted my back a little and got up from the bed we were sitting on, and said, "Well D, if you will excuse me, I have to go teach sword fighting to some campers and, oh! Why don't you come join us, I mean you could start learning today if you don't mind."

"I would love to come." I said


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**THE BLADE AND THE FIGHTER**

"You need a blade to fight. Come; let me show you to the armoury." Luke said. When Luke and I entered the armoury, he asked me to choose a weapon. I couldn't really find something good at first, but my eyes fell on a box and before I bent to open it, Luke opened it for me, in there, I found a sword, it caught my eye because of the its beautiful shine, it was a bronze hand-a-half sword, with its sheath beside it, its hilt was adorned with precious red stones engraved in it, and on the blade, there was something inscribed in ancient Greek, which said 'for the bravest' as I thought it translated. I picked it up and held it in both of my hands, and admired it. The sword was beautiful yet dangerous. "Good choice" Luke remarked. I picked up and dusted its sheath before sheathing my sword. Luke showed me how to hang it on my waist and helped me with it.

We went out of the armoury and Luke suddenly said "Wait, aren't you going to name?" and I thought he's right, all swordsmen name their blades. "I don't know what to name it." I said. "Let's think" he said. Suddenly he blurted "Omorfìa!", "perfect!" I exclaimed. Omorfìa means beauty in Greek and this sword was beautiful for sure.

~Pagebreak~

Luke and I were now in the sword practice arena. Suddenly Luke's face broke into a smile and he started towards a girl trying to kill a dummy. Poor dummy. She was quite tall, strongly built, with a little broad structure. When she turned, I got a better look. She had very dark brown hair, dark brown eyes and small lips and she was in a way cute. She had the kind of deep eyes that reflected that she was a wise person, probably wise beyond her years, that look of her's was a bit unusual. She looked around my age, sixteen to be exact. When Luke touched her shoulder from behind, and she turned up her eyebrows as if to say 'what's up?' and a slight pout for the same and stabbed the dummy right in the heart with her sword. Ouch. Her sword was a beautiful blue in colour, dark blue like a stream during early evening and I couldn't help but admire it.

I too went towards her, and she returned her attention to Luke and I from the dummy. "Hey guys! How are you Luke, I haven't seen you around since morning. Busy guy huh?" She hugged him and gave me a naughty look. Okay now, the hug made me feel jealous. "No, no Jy (pronounced J) actually, there were issues to tend to, so couldn't find the time for practice till now. Anyways, we have a new camper, this is Diana." He gestured towards me. "She just joined today officially, and I thought why not get her some sword fighting lessons." "Oh hi Diana!" she pleasantly smiled. "By the way I'm Jy, Daughter of Athena." She said as she shook hands with me. I thought that because she's a daughter of Athena, that's why she has got that look. I guess that settles it.

"Jy, why don't you assist me i showing Diana a few moves?" Luke said

"Sure, why not" she said.

They both stood opposite to each other and they slowly instructed me some movements. I practiced with Luke first without the sword and then with Omorfìa, it perfectly balanced in my hand and according to Jy, (who was pretty encouraging throughout) and Luke, I was doing well for a first timer. Luke practiced an intense duel with her and then left to teach the others, so I was left with Jy to practice some more, she looked like an experienced fighter and she was really hard to beat, her style was not really like Luke, quite different actually, she was hard for him as well it seemed.

When we finished practice and talked for a while, I found out that we had alot in common, and I sometimes thought she could actually read my mind. She understood me so much and was really friendly. It felt nice to make new friends. I did not really have many friends in other places, barely one or two and it felt nice even though I had just befriended her and Luke, but still, I guess I was doing well for my first day. Jy told me alot about her adventures and her time at camp and how everyone was pretty much family for her now and I loved talking to her. We chatted for about 3 hours! It was around dinner when we finished and we went to the dining pavilion, unfortunately we had to part there, she sat on the Athena table and I sat on the Hermes table.

Luke had saved me a seat next to him, which was a sweet gesture. The Hermes table was overly crowded and I barely squeezed myself in the little space I had. The harpies got the plates and goblets and laid them on the table infront of us. Luke told me that you just have to say the name of the drink you want and it fills up in your goblet automatically. I ate a big pepperoni pizza with extra cheese! Damn i was hungry after that long day! I was enjoying myself alot till when the dinner ended, Luke was a really awesome comedian! The jokes he could crack! Chiron called me towards him and just then, something happened.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**THE CLAIMING**

**Luke's P.O.V.**

After the dinner, Chiron beckoned D towards him, and she ran up to dove with "We have amongst us a new camper, Diana Hunt, and since our director is not here, I do the honours of welcoming her, so please give a round of applause." There was a half- hearted clap from the campers and then suddenly, everyone was staring at her, she was a pretty girl, with those beautiful straight and medium length dark brown hair, warm brown eyes, and those small pink lips that broke into a smile each time I cracked up joke. She suddenly started shining with a pinkish aura around her, and her clothes changed into a white Greek _chiton,_ with a pinkish tinge to it, a golden choker necklace, her hair formed into beautiful open waves and a golden circlet was on her head. Just above her head, a white dove with the same kind of aura like that of D's shone brightly.

She looked perfectly beautiful, with the perfect amount of makeup (as if she were already less beautiful). She looked quite nervous with all the campers staring her, Chiron bowed and said, "Hail Diana; daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of beauty, love of and lady of Doves."

~Pagebreak~

After D was claimed, everyone was dispersed to their cabins, I went towards her, and she was awkwardly looking at herself as if she wasn't supposed to look this beautiful. I think she had received Aphrodite's blessing because of which she will look like his for a while...

"Hey!" I said. "Oh hi" she half heartedly replied. Is there something wrong with her? Shouldn't she be happy that she has been claimed on her very first day? That's strange.

"What happened, D? You seem upset." I said. "Nothing, Luke. This was just a bit of a shock actually. I had never expected Aphrodite to be my mother. Tell me, please, is it good or bad?" "It is good D, believe me for saying that. You are really lucky, you did great for your first day at camp, plus, you got claimed at your very first night! It's fantastic!" just as I was about to say that she was looking really enticing, Jy came running to us and said, "hey guys." Perfect timing Jy, you must get lost for a while. "D, your cabin mates are waiting for you, you must go. Come, I'll show the way. Good night Luke." She said. "Good night Jy and D." (Am I the only one noticing that had I said it reversely, it would have been DJ?) I said and left, thinking about today, D coming to camp and getting claimed today itself. It was a bit unexpected. By the time I reached my cabin, my thoughts started wandering to the fact that maybe has been claimed so fast because her mom needs her. That actually fits, otherwise gods never claim their children so fast, sometimes they don't even know about them. Today was a tiring day. Playing the role of a cabin head _and_ the senior most camper is not an easy task, especially being the head of the Hermes cabin! Gods, my siblings can be extremely annoying! Specifically the Stoll brothers, they should know what it feels like to be the head! Handling all new demigods and accommodating them in such an over-crowded place is even more head- splitting, but when campers like D come across, I mean not just beautiful, but also lucky enough to be claimed fast ones, stress reduces. "Eleven fall in!" I screamed and clapped to switch off the lights and jumped on my bed instantly falling asleep.

**Author's note: - So, people, how have you liked it till now? Reviews please! And be kind, but criticising reviews and ideas are also welcome ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**I MEET MY CABINMATES**

**Diana's POV**

Jy and I were heading to my cabin mates right after parting from Luke. She suddenly said, "You know you are looking quite bewitching, your beauty is really captivating, even Luke was blushing as far as I think. He's not someone who gets easily attracted by girls, he's quite much a controlled man. It was surprising to see him like that, it- it's really unusual." I was stunned as she said that, Luke himself is quite handsome, some extremely beautiful girl is required to attract him. It's hard to get enticing guys to notice you, much less attract them. I don't know any guys who ever said I'm even cute. Being called beautiful is a dream.

"It's surprising he finds me attractive." I said. "I'm not much of a fighter, neither am I cool, I'm just... Me." "You have to agree that you are a daughter of Aphrodite, you are naturally beautiful. It's in your blood; you can't think yourself as someone who is not beautiful. Your siblings are going to make you feel a little insecure for sure, and you need to push out the uncertainties you have." She said. "I'm scared Jy, please stay with me in my cabin tonight. Please." I begged her. "Camp rules D, I can't. But there are nice people in the Aphrodite cabin; you will get to know them soon. All the best." With this she left me at the door of the live size doll house and walked towards her own cabin. I was getting nervous, and just then, a girl with really beautiful black hair came to me, and said, "Hi, I'm Silena Beauregard, and you're Diana, right? The new camper?" "Yeah, that'll be me." I said. Come in. Let's meet our siblings." With this she pushed the door of the cabin and we entered the doll house. It was all pink from outside 'and' inside, everything was in shades of pink. All the furniture, the bunks and the ceiling as well was the lightest shade of pink. Silena steered me towards the last bunk of the cabin and said, "This will be your bed, and by the way, I'm the cabin head, so if you have any problems, feel free to ask me anything." She smiled and went away. This cabin was surely for fashionistas. There were lots of mirrors, and a makeup kit with every kid. Gods how will I survive this place? I have never been one of the big make up or completely girly girls. They annoy me somewhat. I wanted to change my clothes and have a nice sleep. Just then a girl with blonde hair and beautiful green eyes came and sat down next to me. "Hi. I'm Cindy, one of your siblings, and I know who you are no need for an introduction. Just an advice, stay away from Drew and her gang, they can poison your mind alot, and if you resist, they can become horrible bullies, don't talk to them, you may get into a fight." She said.

"Thanks for the warning." I said. "Nice to meet you, Cindy" "same here", she smiled and said. "And for your information, this blessing will take some time to wear-off, if mom is too happy, she might keep up the thing for too long. Be happy that you were claimed so fast, had you been ugly, she would have ignored you forever, but it's your luck that you are beautiful. You must be awfully tired; the first day is usually too much for new campers, get some rest. Good night." As she said this, Silena shouted, "Aphrodite campers, get your beauty sleep, you obviously don't want dark circles under your eyes!" there was a collective 'no' from terrified girls (who the hell is scared of ark circles?!) and just then there was a clap and all lights were out. I lied in my bed, my first day at camp was my last thought, with a smile and I slept off.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**I FIND CONTENTMENT...BUT...**

**So, how good is it this far? Sorry I didn't update for a while... school... homework and exam results... was pretty busy... anyways, here's the next chapter. Happy reading! ;)**

It has been 2 weeks since I came to camp. Just some days after I came, another guy called Percy also landed here, gravely wounded. He had beautiful green eyes and shabby black. I made another friend, Annabeth Chase, Jy's sister, another daughter of Athena. She is a complete know-it-all, but sweet. Apparently she had a tough early childhood. I found out from Luke that she was his friend since long and all of his, Annabeth's and Thalia's adventures. This was a bit of a touchy subject, his life before camp. When I heard about Thalia, I was heartbroken, she suffered a terrible fate, and being turned into a tree isn't fair at all.

I was getting ready for Capture the Flag, putting on my armour in my cabin, the sun was setting down outside and it would soon be dark, I was buckling Omorfìa at my waist just when there was a knock at my cabin door, it was Luke, he peeped in smiling. He was already geared up, "Come on D, you are late!" He said while tapping an imaginary watch on his wrist with a face as serious as an annoyed professor, and I grinned in response "I'm coming you fool, a girl needs her time to get ready." I said teasingly and throwing a pillow at him at the same time. Luke and I had developed a close friendship over the time. "Okay, but hurry up! The game is about to start!" he said and left. "You know, I think he fancies you." Cindy, who jumped up from the bed said. I was a little startled by her. I thought I was alone. "No way, he is just a friend, though I wouldn't mind even if he did." I said. After all, it was Luke, he would like only some very lucky girl, but I seriously wouldn't mind, he's a nice guy. "Don't be so sure, I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, I think I know when someone likes someone." She said. "You're bonkers." I said.

I jogged outside after finishing up with my armour, as soon as we reached the edge of the forest, I saw Percy, sweating because of his heavy breast plate, and he couldn't even place it properly. I was on Luke's team, with Jy, Annabeth and the new guy, Percy, so I was a happy person. The Hermes cabin had made a temporary alliance with the Athena and Aphrodite cabins. The rest of the cabins were on the other team. Privileges had been traded- shower timings, chore schedules, the best slots for activities- in order to win support.

We placed ourselves in the decided positions and Chiron blew the horn, signalling the start of the game. I was near Zeus's fist, fighting alongside Luke, I must say I had improved a lot at fighting, with Jy and Luke constantly pestering me to do better, they said I was the best fighter in the Aphrodite cabin, with all my siblings being fashion crazy, gossip mongers, and people who mostly sat out during all the activities, but I knew that was just for motivating me, and Luke wanted to give me a chance at real combat, and also didn't want me to get hurt, so he kept me near himself. I knew I was not at all as good as Jy or him, but I could fight. We were standing there, defending our flag for about a while, when we suddenly saw everyone running towards the creek. Only silhouettes of them were visible under the dim glow of our swords, Luke stayed back, but I followed them, it was dark, but Omorfìa's faint glow guided me. I found Jy jogging next to me, her beautiful blue sword burning as bright as an inferno, it was a little strange to see it burn like that, why wasn't my sword that cool? "Hey!" I said. She smiled at me and continued jogging. "Your sword, it's burning" I said. She laughed "I know D; I put a spell on it." She muttered something I couldn't understand, and the fire reduced to a dim blue light casting an eerie blue glow on her face. We soon reached the creek and saw a blazing fire above Percy's head, and he was standing in the creek. "Holy Hephaestus! This is 'not' good" I heard Jy murmur. Similar words came from Annabeth who was standing right in front of me. "What is it?" I whispered to Jy. "I'll fill you in later." She said with a tone of finality. "Poseidon," said Chiron. "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of the Horses. Hail Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God." Soon the game was over, there had been a monster attack right before Percy's claiming, the forest was to be searched for more monsters in the morning. For now, the night was over.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**THE MEETING**

**Sorry people! I am extremely apologetic for not updating in a while, holiday season, kept me busy, Diwali time is a bit hectic, and plus, I was pretty lazy, so, just one chapter for now, Happy reading!**

The next morning, I woke up to Cindy screaming, "Get up sleeping beauty! What the heck are you waiting for, Christmas? " "What?" was all I could muster and that too in a groggy tone. Cindy was constantly charmspeaking me to get up and get ready, because Chiron was calling me and I had the sudden urge to obey her. I got up and went for a shower and jogged up to the Big House. Cindy and I had become pretty good friends, she was my back-up friend when Luke, Jy and Annabeth weren't there with me, she was quite supportive and a bit different for a daughter of Aphrodite, not the stereotypical one of course, she was a bit sporty, and hung out mostly with Hermes kids and loved playing pranks on people, and hardly bothered for her looks, and she was a cool sister, but I have to admit that she isn't cooler than Jy though. But, both of them are one of a kind.

When I entered the Big House, I saw Chiron sitting in his magic wheelchair on a ping-pong table with the counsellor's of the nine cabins in wooden chairs, in the centre of the blue ping-pong table were orange juice and cheese balls. "Welcome Diana, come, have a seat." Chiron said. I pulled a chair and sat down and the counsel began. Silena had appointed me as co-counsellor of our cabin as she thought I could help her out with the camp matters, because our other cabin mates weren't really interested and she thought I could try and bring about a change. "So, I have gathered you all here to discuss two very serious matters. First, we all know that Zeus's lightning bolt is missing, and this is causing huge distress in the Olympian family, which might even result in a full- fledged war. The gods will be forced to choose sides between Zeus and Poseidon, as we know Zeus suspects him to be the thief, however, since the ancient laws forbid gods from doing these things independently, Zeus suspects that Poseidon has persuaded some hero to do his bidding, and since Percy has been claimed by Poseidon, Zeus suspects _him _now. There was a moment's silence, I caught Annabeth's eye and she smiled at me. Her calculative expression softened to a friendly one. Chiron spoke again, "After pondering alot, I have come to a very difficult decision." He laced his hands and set them on the table. "We will have to send three demigods to rescue Zeus's lightning bolt."

~pagebreak~

After the decision to send Percy, Annabeth and Grover to rescue Zeus's lightning bolt, the second matter came up. Chiron said, "A satyr was sent to get 2 demigods to camp from California, however, last night through an Iris message, I found out that all of them are stranded. No idea where exactly, but in a remote place, further from California, and since it was night, I could locate them from the position of the stars that they are somewhere eastwards, but I couldn't find out where exactly." At this he bowed his head as though in shame. "They must be rescued, but we can't send another satyr to them." "So we have just one option," I blurted out. "To send another group of demigods on a quest." Luke helped me in here, "D is right Chiron. If our fellow demigods need help, a search party must go, I volunteer for the quest."

"I'll go too, after all, it was my suggestion." I said

Chiron pondered and everyone else agreed as well, after what seemed like an eternity, Chiron spoke, "Very well, but we need another demigod to make the perfect figure."

"I can ask Cindy, she would love to come and also she's an experienced fighter if not an excellent one." I said.

"Yeah, she's good with the bow" Luke said. He always has something good to say for everyone.

"Alright, ask her then, and if she agrees, you have my permission to take up this quest. I hope you realise that this is a dangerous mission, you have to give it your best." Chiron finished with a grim expression.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**THE PROPHECY**

Cindy agreed to join the quest and Luke asked _me_ to lead it. I went to the fourth floor of the Big House to the Oracle to ask my fate. I opened the latch of the trapdoor and it opened with a ladder falling down. I climbed up the ladder, into the room. It was the exact definition of creepy. The room glowed with an eerie green light, jars with pickled strange things were kept on the table in front of me, and across of me, sitting on a stool was a mummy with hair sticking out of its skull, its leathery skin stretched over its skeleton and many necklaces around the throat. She was wearing a green dress that was decaying on her body. I gulped down my anxiety and sat down on the stool on my end of the table.

I was too scared to open my mouth, but I straightened my back and tried to ask as bravely as I could, "What is my fate?" but it came out more like a whimper. Green mist poured out of mummy's mouth like a serpent and an image of Cindy, Jy and Luke came up in front of me, they looked deathly pale, sitting on the ping-pong table of the Big House. The green mist poured out of Cindy's mouth and she spoke something, "Wisdom's daughter shall accompany beauty." Her voice wasn't heard loud, as though she had spoken in my mind and the voice wasn't even her's, it was serpent-like, hissing at the 's'. Then Jy's voice poured in, "A senior shall step up to another's duty", her voice equally indifferent. Then spoke Luke, "An endless fire will rescue the stranded" in the same scary voice. Then Cindy spoke again, "the unconquerable will save the precious, to a traitor's grief," then Jy spoke without breaking the rhythm, "And that is when love's daughter falls for the thief."

I came down from the attic, and told Chiron, Cindy and Luke about the prophecy. After reciting the lines, my heart became heavy. Chiron was the one to break the silence, "Well, one thing is certain; a daughter of Athena must accompany you on this quest." "Who better than Jy, she would be well suited. She's one of the finest campers; she should have the honours of going on this quest. She is more experienced at fighting than most of us." Luke said. "Yeah, she'll be excellent!" I said lightening up somewhat. The prospect of Jy, me and Luke going together made it seem what fun. Why didn't I think of choosing Jy in the first place?

"Indeed, she _is _well trained." Chiron spoke, "Very well then Cindy, you will be relieved from going on this quest if Jy agrees to go." He finished. "She _has to_ agree." Luke whispered in my ear, "If this quest is to succeed. She must come, though I doubt she will refuse." He finished with a smile. "She is always, always up for an adventure, that fighter." I said with a smirk.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: - Hi everybody! I am extremely sorry for updating late, couldn't find the time, but anyways, here's an update! And MERRY CHRISTMAS! Please comment! **

**CHAPTER 9**

**DAUGHTER OF ATHENA**

That night, at the campfire sing along, I looked around for Jy, to talk to her and ask her to join the quest. I found her sitting next to Luke, in deep discussion. Suddenly, they broke from the conversation as I approached them. "Hey," Jy said with a half-hearted smile. "So, what's up?" I asked. "N-Nothing D." Luke broke in even before Jy could open her mouth. She glared at him and then turned to me with a full smile this time, "D, come, sit down mate." She patted the empty place beside her. I sat down and the songs started. "Jy, I wanted to ask you something" I said. "Go ahead." She replied without even glancing in my direction, her gaze fixed on the campfire. "D-do you know about the quest, I-I mean the quest on which I, Luke, and Cindy were supposed to go?" I asked her nervously. "Yes, I do" She said again without looking at me, she was staring at something in her hands. Something long, like a stick or something. "This afternoon, I went to the Attic and-""And you were given the prophecy mentioning wisdom and you thought it's me." She interrupted and finished my sentence I was left gaping like a fish and lost for words. How did she know? Even if Luke told her, she couldn't have possibly known the exact words I was about to say.

As if to answer my question, she said, "I read your mind if you are thinking how I got to know what you were about to say." I looked at her with a confused expression and she continued, "N-No, I mean I LITERALLY read your mind. I have that-power, you know." She said while taping her temple and smiling. "Oh! I get it! Like Professor X in X-Men?" I asked. "Yes, exactly like him." She said with a little laugh. "So, can you, like move things with your mind?" I added. "Yes. I can. Now, can we please come to the point?" she said with a smile. "Oh. Right." I said while feeling a little ashamed that I went astray from the point.

"I guess you know the prophecy as well then." I said. "Yes, it was the first thing you had in your mind when you came here, that is how I sensed your presence, your anxiety levels are soaring high and your aura is like 12 different colours right now." She said while tracing my outline with both her hands and wiggling her fingers. It is really creepy to know that someone can look into your mind and know what's going on in there. I felt a small, yet noticeable chill run down my spine. "Jy, can you promise me one thing?" I asked. "Hmm?" she said. "Please don't try and read my mind again until it's an emergency." I said. "Okay, I won't." She replied with a smile. "Now, let's get back to the point," I said "since you already know the prophecy, you might also know why I came to you." "Yes." She replied. "So I ask you officially to join my quest to save the lost heroes and their satyr." I said and inhaled and exhaled deeply. I laced my fingers and looked at her and found her looking at me with an intriguing sort of expression. There was denial in her eyes and some sadness. I had never seen like this ever. She was always happy-go-lucky, funny, and crazy at times too. She could be pensive and philosophical, some rare times she had been vacant too, but, this. Never had this happened. She was wise always, and never did something wrong and she always saw the optimistic side of things. I had never seen her sad and teary-eyed like she was now. Perhaps some ghost of the past was bothering her? Some failed previous mission probably? Though I doubt she ever failed at something, being the daughter of Athena and all. I didn't get the courage to ask her or didn't feel like getting her out of her trance. She looked up at me, and then her gaze wandered somewhere forward, towards the horizon. The blazing camp fire highlighted her features. She had an Indian sort of face, the similar dusky complexion, something like a tan, and there were dark circles under her eyes nowadays, like she was depriving herself of sleep, taking too much stress. Finally gathering the courage to speak to her, I asked, "Jy, are you alright?" she wiped her eyes and said in her best possible cheery tone, "Yeah. I am fine." She tried her best to smile, but I wasn't convinced. That was a time I wished that _I_ had her power of reading minds.

To be continued in chapter 10


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**LUKE'S P.O.V**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own anything. All of this is Rick's,**

This evening when Jy and I were discussing the next Capture the Flag, which was what we had planned on telling D, but the real thing was that I was trying to persuade Jy to join mine and D's quest. Jy's _and_ my own last quests were total failures. When D came, I was about to lose my temper, Jy was being too persistent, but as soon as I saw D, all my anger melted away, also if she wouldn't have come, I would have asked Jy to join the Time Lord with me, so that I won't have to kill her, but chances are, that if she goes on this mission, she will die anyway. Quests are that dangerous. It would be sad to lose such a capable demigod. And D, oh my gods D! Whenever I think of her, i forget all other things in the world, just imagining her laughing and tossing her hair every time with that sweet laughter, oh her lovely brown hair! I wish I was a child of Apollo, so I could write poetry about her all day and recite it in her praise to see her blush and smile. I wonder what would she do or say. Oh I so badly wish she would kiss me. Would she kiss me? Na, I don't think so. She is so beautiful that she can get any guy in the world. I wish she would be mine and I her's. She is the only girl after Thalia that has captivated me so badly. But i guess a life with her is just a fantasy, or I could request my Lord to spare her and when he wins from those gods, maybe I could have a future with her, probably even kids. I chuckled at the thought and sighed. Whatever has to happen, will happen. But first I must speak to the lord.


End file.
